He Got No Jams
by kohaihei
Summary: ; bts fanfiction, vkook/taekook. ) –"I wanted to make a surprise, but I don't know how. So... yeah. Seems like I got no jams, right?" Sungguh, Taehyung membuat kejutan yang salah.
**He Got No Jams**

Rated: K+ / T

Pair: VKook

Cast: Kim TaehyungxJeon Jungkook

Length: Drabble/Ficlet?

 **OOC++**

– _"I wanted to make a surprise, but i don't know how. So... yeah. Seems like i got no jams, right?" Sungguh, Taehyung membuat kejutan yang salah._

.

.

Jungkook menatap layar ponselnya dengan kesal. Ia menghela napas. Sungguh, siapa yang tidak kesal jika pacarmu tidak memberi kabar selama dua hari? Dan lagi, hari ini hari jadi mereka –Jungkook dan Taehyung– yang ke enam bulan. Jungkook bahkan sudah mendatangi apartemen milik Taehyung, tetapi tidak ada Taehyung di sana.

Jungkook terheran-heran dengan kekasihnya ini, sesibuk apa _sih_ dia? Atau malah Taehyung sudah mendapatkan yang baru, lalu Taehyung– astaga Jungkook tidak boleh berprisangka yang buruk dulu. Mungkin saja Taehyung sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Jungkook memainkan permainan yang ada di ponselnya. Jungkook bahkan sempat mengumpat karena ia kalah dalam permainan tersebut. Setelah bosan, ia membuka galeri dan melihat foto-foto dirinya dengan Taehyung. Jungkook menghelas napas –lagi–. Jungkook jadi semakin rindu dengan kekasihnya.

"Aaaaaa Tae-hyungie kau dimanaaa?" Jungkook melenguh panjang.

 _'Katok'_ ( suara notif kakao talk. )

Jungkook dengan segera membuka aplikasi berwarna kuning tersebut, dan dugaannya benar bahwa Taehyung mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

 **From: Taehyungie**

 _Kookie, nanti malam kau sibuk?_

 **Reply to** : **Taehyungie**

Tidak. Kenapa hyung?

 **From: Taehyungie**

 _Ayo bertemu. We need to talk._

 **Reply to: Taehyungie**

Baiklah. Nanti sore bagaimana? Di taman dekat rumahku.

 **From: Taehyungie**

 _Baiklah._

Ntah kenapa, perasaan Jungkook kali ini tidak enak. Tapi, sepertinya ini penting.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi taman sambil menjilat es krimnya yang baru saja ia beli. Ia melihat kearah jam yang berada di tangannya. Ini masih jam 4 sore. Apa Jungkook terlalu cepat? Ah biarkan sajalah.

Setengah jam sudah Jungkook menunggu Taehyung, tetapi Taehyung belum datang juga. Jungkook menghela napas bosan. Ia melihat kearah sekitar. Sepi. Mungkin hanya Jungkook dan tukang es krim yang berada di taman. Jungkook menutup matanya sebentar.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Jungkook dengan keras, "Ouch– astaga siap– **"** Jungkook membuka matanya dan terpampanglah Taehyung di depan matanya "Astaga, hyung!"

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Taehyung sembari mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi taman tersebut. Jungkook hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hening. Keduanya terdiam. Ntah kenapa ini terasa canggung bagi Jungkook –sampai Taehyung membuka pembicaraan, "Jungkook."

Jungkook heran, kenapa Taehyung tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Kookie' seperti biasa? Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak sekarang. "Y-ya, hyung? Ada apa?"

Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya canggung sambil menatap ke arah kakinya. Taehyung berdeham lalu menatap mata Jungkook dengan intens, " _Let's break up._ "

Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jadi, ini yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak dari tadi. "Tapi... kenapa?"

Taehyung meluruskan badannya dan menatap kosong yang berada di depannya. "Aku... ada alasan tertentu." Jungkook sungguh tidak puas dengan jawaban tersebut. Tapi, Jungkook tahu Taehyung tidak bisa dipaksa.

Jungkook terdiam dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Hatinya bagai ditusuk berkali-kali. Air matanya mengalir di pipi _chubby_ Jungkook. Ia menangis diam-diam, tanpa isakan.

"Hyung... tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara yang bergetar.

Taehyung menghela napasnya, lalu Taehyung menghadapkan badannya ke Jungkook dan memegang bahu Jungkook. "Jungkook, _i don't love you anymore."_ Taehyung terdiam sebentar, lalu ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam– " _But, i do love you so much_! _Happy 6th monthsarry, babe._ Maaf aku telah membuatmu menangis." Taehyung menempatkan ibu jarinya dan menghapus air mata Jungkook. " _I wanted to make a surprise, but i don't know how. So... yeah. Seems like i got no jams, right? But seriously, i love you Jeon Jungkook. I love you, a lot."_

Jungkook hanya terdiam sambil menatap mata Taehyung. Ia benci. Sungguh. Tapi, ia tahu kalau Taehyung orang yang tidak bisa melakukan hal yang romantis, dan dia suka itu.

"Hyung, aku benci kau." Jungkook memajukan bibir bawahnya –merajuk.

Taehyung mengigit bibir bawah Jungkook dan menjilatnya sekilas. Mata Jungkook membola karena kaget. Taehyung hanya tertawa.

"Aku juga cinta kau, Kookie."

 **The End**

P.S : Ini... apa? Astaga, apakah ini efek tidak bisa move on dari momen-momen saat bersamanya? Ga deng canda. Ini terinspirasi dari mantan erpe-ku yang ngerjain aku dengan cara seperti itu. Kzl ga sih. Ya kzl sih. Bodo ah. Ayo kita move on. Semangat yang gak bisa move on. Mari kita move on bersama. Jadi ini ceritanya curcol gitu ye.

P.S.S : Seperti biasa, promosi genkz. Yang mau ngobrol sama aku, follow twitter aku hayuk; **jiminsenpie.** Ganti username ni mba. Jiah.


End file.
